Nightmares
by KarkatIsChickenOrzo
Summary: The dream Karkat has right after Prospit is destroyed.


**Okay, this story is based off of a Homestuck pin I found on Pinterest. I love the picture. If you PM me, I'll try to find a link to it. This is basically Karkat's nightmare right before [S] Past Karkat: Wake Up. I'm actually taking my time on this and working on it in my spare time, so I don't know when this is getting published.**

_**Be Karkat Vantas**_

You are now Karkat Vantas. And you're asleep, so you don't know where you are, yet.

You had fallen asleep after talking to Kanaya. As you remember, you fell asleep on the floor. It's going to be pretty embarrassing when you wake up.

As previously mentioned, at least four times, you are asleep. So your dream self on Prospit is about to wake up. Geez, you're mad. You had been in that game for six hundred hours and had finally found a way out, but, no. Jack showed up and ruined everything, slicing the way out in half with his black sword. The sword that has stabbed you on more than one occasion.

You're lying on the ground. And you are _not _comfortable. The ground is hard and cold. And it's doesn't feel like you're wearing your normal black shirt and gray pants. This is a lot more uncomfortable.

You open you're eyes and are greeted with gold. _Shit_, you think. It's a bit too bright for you. But you sit open anyways, and rub your eyes. You look down at your clothes, and it turns out, these aren't your normal clothes. They're like gold pajamas and there's a little moon thing on your shirt. And what's up with your sleeves? Seriously, your shoulders are all poofy. Who even designed these fucking pajamas? Wait. You're starting to turn into Kanaya.

You look around. Everything's gold. The cold and uncomfortable floor, the super high ceilings, the walls. You realize that you've woken up on Prospit.

Suddenly, you hear a noise to your left. Like footsteps. You look over and see black feet. A Derse citizen on Prospit? You raise your head, slowly looking up. Shit. How did he even get here?

Jack looked at you and growled. You become scared and raise your arm and cover your face. A second later green light is everywhere. The light is like lightning, and it feels like fire when it touches you.

What is Jack doing? Is he crazy? It dawns on you that he's destroying Prospit, therefore killing your dream selves. So if you die in the alpha timeline, there's no way of coming back by revival. So you're about to die.

You close your eyes, bringing up your other arm to cover even more of your face. You're still sitting on the gog damned uncomfortable floor.

And it's over. And you're someplace else. Again, you're lying on the ground.

But this ground is a lot more comfortable than Prospit ground. Prospit ground is cold and hard and it hurts your back to lie on it. The ground here is a bit softer. Wherever you are.

Are you on Prospit? You don't know. Wait, you can't be on Prospit. You just woke up on Prospit and your dream self died there. So you're either on the meteor with your friends, or you're still asleep.

Geez! If you want to know where you are so badly, then why don't you open your eyes!?

You decide to open your eyes. And fortunately, there's no gold this time. This time, there's only white.

White _everywhere_. Except for you, because you're wearing your normal clothes again. You look around you. There is absolutely nothing. Just more white. It's not like there's mist or fog or anything, it's just a void. The same goes for above and below you. It looks like it goes on forever, but when you stomp your feet on the floor, you feel something solid.

You continue looking around, but after making sure there's nothing there, you begin to walk. You don't know why you're walking, or where you're walking to.

You walk for about half an hour before you realize how cold it is. It's like someone doused you in ice water and put you in the Land of Cold and Icebergs. You shiver and cross your arms, staring at the ground trying to find the source of the cold.

You're looking at your black shoes and you see something dripping on them. It's some sort of liquid. You look at your right shoe and see red, and your left shoe is teal. What is that. You look up to see where's it's dripping.

You're met with more liquid falling on your face. You wipe it off with your hand and discover that it's blood. Red blood. More specifically, candy red blood. Even more specifically, the color of _your_ blood, which is one of your greatest secrets. You look up again to see more blood. In fact, you see the entire Hemospectrum dripping somewhere in the blank, white sky.

After a dew moments, you're covered in blood. But what freaks you out is that there's only two blood colors on the floor. Candy red and teal. None of the other blood colors are on the floor. So the red and teal are coming from somewhere else.

You turn around and are greeted by a sight that makes you want to throw up. It's… you. And Terezi. And you're both lying on the floor, dead, covered in your respective blood colors. You both have been stabbed in the stomach, and there's blood _everywhere_.

You reach out your hand, wanting to help, but you draw back to realize you're already dead. There's nothing you can do.

But you whirl around when you hear a noise, the sound of several people breathing.

You face your friends. Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi. They're all just standing there in a line, facing you. They're ach covered in their own blood, and their eyes are white and blank, like a ghost's.

But their eyes are not looking at you. They're looking through you. You whirl around to see what they're looking at, but there's nothing there. The bodies of you and Terezi and gone, and so is all the blood.

You turn around again to face them. They're still standing there. You decide to ask them a question "What-what's going on?" you stutter.

They don't say anything. They're just frozen, motionless. You stumble back, and trip on some candy red blood that appeared out of nowhere.

But before you can fall, something behind you grabs your hand. Something else grabs your left ankle, and you feel something try to grab your right foot.

More black hands attached to nothing appear out of the white ground, grabbing you, and pulling you down.

White is replaced by black, and your friends disappear. The black hands still have you, and they keep pulling you down.

_You wake up._

You open your eyes, and are greeted by a lot of keyboard typing. You sit up and look around. You're back on the meteor, lying on the floor. Your friends are all alive, and either on their computers or just standing there.

You get up and head to your computer.

_CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo._

CCG: OKAY.

CCG: EVERYTHING'S FINE I GUESS.

PGA: What Happened

CCG: I PASSED OUT FOR ABOUT AN HOUR.

CCG: FUCKING EMBARRASING

CCG: YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND, YOU KNOW.

PGA: Shithive Maggots You Mean

CCG: YEAH

CCG: IN A GOOD WAY THOUGH

CCG: OK I'M SHUTTING THIS MEMO DOWN FOR MY PAST SELF.

CCG: SINCE HE'S CURRENTLY LYING ON THE UNCONCIOUS ON THE FLOOR AN HOUR AGO

CCG: SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE-NOW.

PGA: Till Then

_CCG banned CGA from responding to memo._

_CCG banned PCG from responding to memo._

_CCG closed memo._

You decide to head over to Terezi. "Wow, check out who finally woke up!" she says. "We've been trying to wake you for an hour, but you were unresponsive to even the most senseless of can drubbings." She smiles.

You frown. "My head hurts."

"Probably due to the aforementioned cane drubbings."

You groan. "Will you shut up about the drubbings. Put that can away, dammit. It's not like you even need it. I had a horrible dream, okay?"

She looks interested. "Oh?"

You sigh. "I finally woke up on Prospit."

Her shit-eating grin gets even bigger. "You did? Oh god, I can't believe I missed it!"

"Yeah, well, sorry we couldn't go on our magic golden carpet ride or whatever you had in store for us, but now it's too late. Dream me is dead." Your frown deepens.

"I know." She frowns too. "All of us are, Prospit was completely destroyed."

You're actually surprised. You didn't think he'd blow up the _entire _moon. "Oh shit, really? Guess that's not too surprising. Anyway, I saw the demon again." By demon, you mean Jack. "I think I know who it is."

You and Terezi continue talking about the demon AKA Jack, and how Prospit was destroyed. Then she brings up the dreaded topic.

"What have you been dreaming about since?"

"I don't want to talk about it," you say. "The bottom line is, everyone here is forbidden from going to sleep." You don't want your team having dreams like the one you had.

That was the worst nightmare you've ever had.

**Tell me how it was in a review! I thought it was okay, I'm not too happy about the ending, though. Thanks for readying :D**


End file.
